Taken
by LittleMissTiddles
Summary: It has been almost 100 years since Edward became a vampire and joined the Volturi. When a human is given knowledge of their existence will this not so ordinary mission push him to the limits?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Edward's POV

It has been almost 100 years since I became a vampire. Almost 100 years since Aro found me. Almost 100 years since I have been part of the Volturi guard.

When I look back to that fateful day I can vaguely remember as I lay in the hospital bed, half dead from the Spanish Influenza. Everywhere was crowded to the point where they had close to 30 people in a room designed for 10. Nobody missed me.

My mother and father had both died previously and I had no other family. People were dropping like fleas and so nobody would have realised my kidnap and simply assumed I was yet another fatality.

To be quite honest I don't remember much of my human life and Aro told me that I was unconscious when he took me. Of course I would remember the transformation. Who wouldn't? The pain was excruciating.

"Oi, Edward!" My thinking was disrupted by Felix stood in the doorway to my room. "Aro has summoned you" '_He says he needs you to come with Alec, me and Jane. Apparently there is another human who knows to much' _he added mentally.

I stood up from my much unneeded bed and went to my closet, retrieved my cloak and met Felix at the doorway in under 2 seconds. We ran together to the throne room and arrived at the same time as Jane and Alec.

"Hello Jane, Edward" Aro greeted us. "Hello master" we said in unison. "I trust Alec and Felix have informed you of your mission. A human, who resides in Forks, Washington has been told of our existence by one of the nomads, Laurent. They were in a close relationship until lately but Laurent has recently joined a coven and has left this human with the knowledge of our existence. I require you to go and find this human and bring her to Volterra. We will assess her for any useful talents and if she has none then we shall proceed to exterminate her. Is that understood?"

After Aro's explanation we left with a "yes master."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Edward's POV

We arrived at the airport. Aeroplane is always a faster way to travel long distance despite our ability to run at vampire speed. As we entered I was instantly hit with a variety of thoughts.

'_We are going to be late! Henry hurry up! Bloomin' meeting!'_

'_Oh my God! We are going to London! A weekend full of shopping, shopping and more shopping!'_

'_Look at those hotties who've just walked in. I'm getting tired of Daniel. I wonder…'_

I left that thought where it was. We walked up to the desk with a lady in probably her mid-twenties to buy our tickets. _Look at that man. Mmm, I hope he's single_ This was going to be easy.

"Hello miss. Can we have 4 tickets to Washington and 5 returns, all first class please?" I spoke to the lady in my most… lets say persuasive voice, ensuring I include my dazzling, crooked smile. Just as expected she swooned.

Sharron (as her name tag read) sat there dazed for a couple of seconds until Jane cleared her throat. Sharron turned bright red before printing off 4 tickets. "There you go sir. Can I get anything else?" "No thank you, that will be all." I replied, trying to ignore the double meaning. Felix was attempting to hold back a bout of laughter; _Someone's got an admirer_! I shot Felix a glare and if only I had Jane's power... Crestfallen, she handed me the tickets and pointed to gate 4 and told us that our flight would depart in an hour. _Oh well, he was too young for me anyway._

We sat in the waiting room for gate 4. We were all lost in our own thought when Felix's phone buzzed. "A message from Aro" Felix spoke breaking the silence. "he's got a profile for the human. Isabella Marie Swan. We have an image of her and other infor…"

Felix was interrupted by a lady's voice over the speaker "All passengers for flight W3925 to Washington please proceed to boarding. I repeat flight W3925 to Washington" Felix huffed.

"Felix. You can inform us of more information on the plane but we need to go now." Alec interjected, speaking for the first time since we had arrived at the airport. We all got up and joined the throng of passengers awaiting their boarding.

We sat surrounding a table. First class was virtually empty apart from a couple of business men scattered around. "Alright Felix, show us what you've got". Felix pulled out his phone and began reading.

"Isabella Marie Swan, goes by Bella. She lives with her father Charlie Swan who is the Police Chief of Forks. She attends Forks High School and is 17 years old. There is also a picture of her."

Felix passed the phone around and we each had a look. There was an image of a teenage girl with very pale skin. She had long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. _She's pretty. Maybe you have chance Edward. _She was pretty, I must admit but Jane is always making those kind of jokes. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey Edward. What is it? Jane being a matchmaker again." Alec chuckled. "It's true though. She's pretty hot isn't she Edward!" Felix chimed in. Soon they were all chuckling. "Whatever," I grunted, rolling my eyes once again. I couldn't wait for the flight to be over.

After a very long 10 hour flight the captain's voice came over the intercom. "We will be arriving in Washington shortly. Please put your seatbelts on and…" I stopped listening there, I did not need to know the other safety procedures. I decided to tune into the surrounding thoughts.

'_Yes we're landing! Finally, don't want to be late for the meeting. I wonder what the boss's ideas are?'_

'_I haven't seen Natasha in ages! So it's 7 o'clock at the sushi place and then 9 o'clock at the cinema!"_

'_Okay, we're landing. Stay calm, stay calm. You'll be fine! Think something nice… mmm… chocolate. Yummy chocolate! Bunny rabbits! Soft, cute, adorable bunny rabbits!'_

Once off the plane, we came to the decision to not bother with a car and to simply run. So we started running to Forks. Our strategy was to catch her when she came home from school. Her father would be out as he is police chief. We will go into the house with her and talk to her. Explain why we are here and that we are required to bring her to Aro.

As we ran out of the forest surrounding the Swans' house a rusty red Chevrolet truck pulled up. The truck's booming engine spluttered before it ceased and the door opened. As she stepped out, there was a blast of her scent sent towards me. It hit me like a wrecking ball. Her blood smelled so appetising and had a sort of floral scent. It was the most delicious scent I have ever smelt.

Without thinking about it I started forwards but Felix caught me around the waist. "What's wrong with you? Oi, Edward! Snap out of it" Felix hissed into my ear at vampire speed. The girl. My prey walked across the drive and opened the door, stepped into the house and closed it behind her.

I took a deep breath. Her scent still lingered in the air but it was not as strong. Felix waited for me to calm down before releasing me. "What was that!" Jane yelled. "You almost got us caught. Aro wanted her alive."

I didn't know what came over me. "It's her scent," I said "It was so mouth-watering. She was the best thing I ever smelled." '_I think you should go back'_ thought Alec '_go and see Aro. He will know what it is.'_

I nodded and then ran. I bolted as fast as I could before I did any damage. Damn it Edward! What's wrong with you?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ten minutes to go. Biology had been boring. Today had been boring. My life had been boring ever since he left. He just left. Left me as a pretty much lifeless shell. I put up a façade to attempt to fool Charlie and the remaining beings in my life. I just didn't want to hurt Charlie, there was nobody left that I actually cared about except him. Much to my delight, Mike Newton had given up pestering me, then again, everyone had given up on me. No one even attempted to hang around me anymore, I pushed them all away. Even the teachers ignored me. Their gaze swept across the room and completely missed me. Not that I was complaining. I had never been one for attention. I always had attempted to avoid it and now I had my wish. Everyone was paired up on desks and I was on my own. Leaving myself to myself. Alone.

The bell rang signalling the end of class. Forks High is not particularly large. In fact, it is tiny but this does not affect the mad rush at the end of the day. Knowing this I speed-walked straight to my Chevrolet Truck, jumped in and started the engine before anyone had even taken a step outside. I reversed out and chugged out of the school gates towards my house.

I pulled up and grabbed my bag out of the passenger seat whilst climbing out the door and closing it behind me. Once inside, I took off my shoes, lay them by the door and ran upstairs. Once I was in my room, I chucked my bag on my bed and rifled through the contents until I found the apple from lunch and today's homework. Sitting down at my desk I began the Italian tasks.

Not long after starting the work there was a knock at the front door. Charlie would still be at work and had a key, I didn't have any friends and Billy always called before he visited. I had no idea who it could be. After my deliberation the visitor was becoming impatient and knocked again. I ran downstairs shouting "I'm coming". I opened it and there stood before me were three hood figures. One, the shorter one, stood on the door step whilst the others stood waiting behind the figure. "Hello Isabella" the shorter figure's voice sounded like bells, a beautiful melody. All three removed their hoods…

Their eyes were a piercing red, just like his. Their skin was an extreme white, just like his. They were sculpted out of marble, just like him. They were unnaturally beautiful like him. They were immortal, incredibly fast and elegant and drank blood, human blood, just like him. They were vampires, just like him and they were on a mission to kill me, just like him. My vision was beginning to blur and my head was spinning. All of a sudden the ground was out from below my feet and everything was black.

Jane POV

"Hello Isabella" we all removed our hoods. Realisation was dawning in her eyes as she took in our appearances. This girl definitely knew that vampires existed. All of a sudden, her body seemed to become limp and (after realising that Alec hadn't even began using his power) we knew that she was about to faint. Before she fell Felix ran forward and caught her. He looked at me for permission then walked into the the house and we followed in after. Felix lay her on the bed and we all sat around the room.

After no more than five minutes she began to stir. She yawned and her scent overwhelmed me. Her delectable scent was extremely tempting. 'No Jane, you promised!' I repeated through my head, over and over again. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bella screamed when she saw us. "Shh, shh. Bella please be quiet." Alec attempted to soothe her and took a step forward but she flinched away. " Take me. Kill me. Drink me! For all I care. Just don't touch Charlie! My dad doesn…" "Shut up!" My patience was being pushed to its limits. I'm used to our food begging but normally it is against them dying and not for. Alec placed a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. "So you actually want to be drained by a vampire? That's not normal. Why are you not normal?" I smacked Felix for that comment. "Please can you just hurry up and make it as painless as you can?" I nodded to Alec and he nodded back. I waited for her eyes to become blank. I waited for her to become impossibly still (for a human). I waited for her to lose all her senses, but it didn't happen. "What is taking you so, long brother? Just do it already!" I snapped at Alec "It's just not working I don't know what is wrong? You try?" That was bizarre, but I would do anything for that delicious blood to be running down my throat any quicker. What kind of vampire would give that up? "Certainly dear brother" I turned my gaze back to the girl curled up on the bed staring back up at us. I focused on her. I saw red. She should have been burning, in agony, screaming, but she was not. Frustrated, I began growling. Alec places a hand on my shoulder again, "Jane. Stop trying. She is most peculiar and I believe Aro would most enjoy meeting her. Jane stop!" I eventually stop but I was still seething. "Fine! But we are leaving now! I can't wait much longer." Felix walked over to her and lifted her up. "Cool, another weirdo! You're coming back with us!"

"Wait, what! I thought you were killing me. I'm not going anywhere! What about Charlie?" She began protesting in Felix's arms but she couldn't compete with The Strongest Vampire. "You, missy, are not escaping anywhere! So stop." Felix commanded and, defeated, she stopped struggling. "He's right. You should know better than to try. You seem to have a power or strength of some sort which prevents us from harming you. Aro would gladly see you. Anyway, what has you so frantic to be killed?" Trust Alec to be concerned. "Nothing. I am fine." She replied curtly. We all, however, knew that that was not the case. "Alright let's go to Volterra!" Felix as enthusiastic as ever led us out the door and we raced through the woods at vampire speed.

A/N: Any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated but don't be too harsh as this is my first fanfic and I'm still learning! Thanks for reading! :0)


End file.
